1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a valve assembly for a dispenser for fluids comprising a housing having at least an inlet opening and an outlet opening and a further opening connected or connectable to a fluid displacement mechanism, e.g. a piston pump, and a valve member disposed within the housing. The invention also relates to an apparatus for dispensing fluids comprising a plurality of such valve assemblies.
2. Background of the Disclosure
EP 1 688 652 relates to a valve assembly comprising a housing and a valve member mounted within the housing rotatable about an axis and between at least a dispensing position and a further position, for instance a volume selection position during which a material can be withdrawn from a container, and, preferably, a seat for mounting and guiding the valve member within the housing, wherein at least one of said housing, valve member, and seat is made of a synthetic material and the assembly further comprises a spring, which urges at least two of said housing, valve member, and seat together.
WO 02/14726 discloses a valve assembly comprising a “valve enclosure body 10 having at least a first and a second outlet 11, 12 for liquid flowing through the valve. The valve construction . . . is intended especially for use in liquid dispensing devices, in which case the first outlet 11 . . . leads to a liquid container through a suction pipe, for instance, and the second outlet 12 is connected to liquid dispensing through a nozzle pipe, for instance. The vertical outlet in the figure connects to a plunger pump in the dispensing device . . . . A valve element 13 is located in the valve enclosure 10 and moves between two extreme positions. In one extreme position, the valve element 13 closes the first outlet 11 and in the second extreme position, it closes the second outlet 12.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,564 relates to a three-port valve having a valve member for controlling two of the ports so that when one of the two ports is closed the other is open.
FR 2 933 761 relates to a change valve comprising a “valve base (3)” similar to the valve member in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,564.
It is an object of the present invention to provide valve assembly for dispensing fluids that allows more cost effective manufacture, in particular by inherently allowing wider tolerances.